Technical Field
The present invention relates to a steering wheel decorative member that enhances the aesthetics of the front surface of a steering wheel, and particularly relates to a steering wheel decorative member that attaches to a ring portion of a steering wheel.
Related Art
As an example of a steering wheel having an enhanced outward appearance, a steering wheel in which a sliced veneer is attached to a ring portion is disclosed (refer to JP 2000-142424A discloses, for example).
In the steering wheel described in the above-described JP 2000-142424A, a fixing member for sliced veneer is fixed to a metal core with screws and the sliced veneer is attached to the front surface of the fixing member for sliced veneer with an adhesive.
According to the above-described JP 2000-142424A, the fixing member for sliced veneer is fixed to the metal core with screws, which enables the sliced veneer to be firmly fixed to the steering wheel via the fixing member for sliced veneer even under a condition where an impact is applied to the steering wheel.